team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolvard
Bolvard is a spider monkey from an alternate universe where the mobians on his planet killed themselves in a nuclear war. Being one of the few survivors on the planet, Bolvard teamed up with a girl named Mixolydia who wanted to build a warp gate. Using bits and pieces of destroyed buildings and materials, they finally made one. Over the time it took them to make the gate Bolvard fell in love with Mix and asked her out, she explained to Bolvard she planned to kill all life once her plan was complete, but despite this Bolvard was more then willing to still date her. Mix fell her heart drop as she agreed to date Bolvard as they went to the Prime zone. Bolvard became Mix's servant as he had no powers and she had a super suit, despite his inferiority to her, Mixolydia still loves Bolvard and treats him like a complete equal to her. While Mixolydia was busy distracting the misfits, Bolvard led her goons to steal parts from labs so Mix could build a massive bomb. After they collected the parts, Mix and Bolvard worked hard to build the bomb and finished it in two months. Mix announced her plan on live tv, which lured the misfits to her as she set a trap for them. As the two gangs fought, Mix and Missy fell into the warp gate, leaving Bolvard and his thugs to fight the other misfits, they were quickly beaten as they captured Bolvard and sent him to zone jail. It wasn't long before Mixolydia was able to start a prison riot and save him. Bolvard was happy that Mixolydia came all the way back to save him. She then proceeded to kiss him as they two went back to the prime zone. Bolvard now helps Mix with her plans to destroy all life and be her lover. Personality Bolvard is a very cowardly individual and tends to be very quiet around everybody. He also acts as a pacifist and tends to be the one who calms down Mix when she gets very upset. Bolvard only tends to act confident when Mix trusts him to be in charge of her thugs while she is out. Bolvard tends also be used as bait, using his kind exterior to lure Mix's potential prey. Bolvard is also very intelligent, being able to keep up with Mix's intelligence and help build weapons of destruction. Strengths and Weaknesses Bolvard has no strength or fighting experiences and tends to just be a butler. He is very good at making food for people and being a very good lover to Mix. He sometimes uses a pistol or crowbar as a means to fight back in emergency. Bolvard is really no threat and can easily be taken down by himself. Just be careful of Mixolydia who will stop everything she is doing to kill the person hurting her lover. Likes and Dislikes Bolvard loves Mixolydia and is willing to follow her anywhere and do anything. He also likes being a servant and helping mix whenever he can. Sometimes, Bolvard likes to be the one in charge, feeling like he has power. Bolvard does not like being the one in the midst of battle and leaves the fighting to Mix. Bolvard also hates to see Mix upset and does whatever he can to please her and calm her down. Category:Spider Monkey Category:Neutral Category:Male